The Matriarch Hospitalisation
by chasingballoons
Summary: Fluffy one-shot where Amy comforts Sheldon after Meemaw goes into hospital.


Sheldon sat hunched in the dark. This space has seemed so much bigger when he was a little boy. He picked up the first book in the stack he had dragged under the table, it was a copy of the Feynmen lectures on physics.

It was a wonder that such a book existed in this small, East Texan library, but that is why Sheldon had always enjoyed coming here. He would spend hours sat under this desk flipping through old textbooks, most of which were barely touched, trying to block out the world. Trying not to think about the inevitable arguments that were happening at home.

No one ever seemed to mind or even notice that he was gone. They knew it was his coping mechanism, getting away to think. He never really did enjoy spending much time with people. However, this time, 30 years later, it was not his parents arguing or his siblings fighting or school bullies that had driven him to his childhood sanctuary. It was something much worse.

The library was almost empty and Sheldon's hideaway was located in the very back of the old building. He, however, did not see or hear the woman approach him until a pair of dark tights and orthopaedic shoes were standing in front of him. She slowly bent down and joined him under the table in silence. She was surprised to see him sitting on the germ-ridden, dusty floor.

No one spoke or moved until Sheldon asked "How did you know I was here?"

Amy continued to stare straight ahead, "Leonard and Penny told me about Meemaw. I remember you telling me about all the locations around here where you used to hide. So I came to find you. I can't believe this is still here after 30 years"

Sheldon smiled as Amy peered up into the underside of the table where crude initials were scratched and fossilised gum stuck like limpets. He softened as the realisation hit him, "You came all the way to Texas for me?"

Sheldon finally turned his head to face her. Amy nodded in confirmation.

"I thought you might need support" She also turned towards him "How is Meemaw?"

Sheldon sighed "She's fine. They said they might keep her in to do some tests. But she'll be okay"

"And are you okay?" Amy asked

"I'm not sure if I want to dignify that with a response but since you ask, no I'm doing terribly" Sheldon responded coarsely.

"I know. Seeing her in hospital like that must have been hard" Amy had a look of concern on her face whilst Sheldon just continued to flip through the pages of his book, not really reading it at all but it felt comforting and avoided awkward eye contact. He used to love looking into her eyes, watching them sparkle, but now he couldn't. It would be too hard to face.

"It's not just that" Sheldon closed the book and put it down. It landed with a dull thud and sent several years' worth of dust into the air. He clasped his hands together and inhaled deeply, preparing to confide in Amy. His tongue darted out to moisten his lips.

"All the men in my life I have loved have left me. Pop-Pop, My dad, Professor Proton. And now all the women I love are leaving too" Both cast their eyes down. There was a moment of silence as neither knew what to say. Sheldon decided to continue.

"Today made me realise that Meemaw isn't going to be around forever. My mother is preoccupied with her new companion and says we need to have a different type of relationship. Both said I didn't need them as much because now I have you" there was more silence and although it only lasted a few seconds, it felt like an eternity to Amy. Sheldon bit his lip before finishing "But now you're gone too"

The air seemed to turn cold and the darkness under the desk deepened. Amy turned her whole body to face him "Sheldon… I'm still here for you. Just. Just as a friend" her eyes were sad and hurt. Her eyebrows crinkled in concern.

"I know" Sheldon voice was rasping and he nodded, still not making eye contact.

Amy didn't know what to say. They sat in silence for a while longer. Both facing straight ahead. Amy wasn't quite sure what brought her actions, especially since it was well know that Sheldon preferred to keep himself to himself and even more so that they had now broken up, but she slowly lowered her head until it was resting on Sheldon's shoulder. He tensed at her touch but she soon felt him relax and lean ever so slightly into her. They remained like this for several minutes, simply enjoying the others' company.

"I miss you" Sheldon whispered.

Amy closed her eyes, "I miss you too" she sat up to look at him.

"Thank you for coming all the way to Texas to find me" His voice was sincere. Sheldon slowly leaned down and placed a small kiss on Amy's cheek.

It didn't last very long but as they broke apart, their faces lingered close. They could feel each other's warm breath. Amy could smell the conventional soft scent of talc. Sheldon gulped.

Suddenly Amy broke the gap between them. Crushing her lips into his. Sheldon turned completely to face her and wrapped an arm over her waist to pull her closer.

This kiss was unlike any other they had had. Tension from months of separation and longing were finally released. Their lips soon found a rhythm. Sheldon coaxed Amy's lips apart and introduced his tongue.

As quickly as it had begun, it ended. Amy pulled away. Leaving both panting for breath. Sheldon's face was plastered with pleasure whereas Amy was more concerned.

"We shouldn't be doing this"

"Why not? You started it" Sheldon pouted but still looked confused and took his hands away from her.

"I know and I'm sorry. It's just that… getting over you will be the hardest thing I'll ever have to do and this won't help" Amy looked down at her hands.

"But I don't want to get over you!" Sheldon sat back and clasped his hands on his lap "I love you" he glanced over to see her reaction.

"I love you too" she whispered, blinking back tears.

Months ago they both would have enjoyed sitting in silence together, now it felt hollow and uncomfortable.

Amy sighed, "Sheldon, you're tired, stressed and upset about Meemaw. I don't want to be taking advantage of you when you're in such a fragile state"

Sheldon crawled out from the table they had been hunched underneath and held out a hand to help Amy up. He did not, however, let go.

"Amy, believe me, you are not taking advantage of me. I have wanted to kiss you like that since we broke up. I understand that I was a bad boyfriend. Within these past few months I've been immature but I just wanted you back. I… I just wanted to say I'm sorry" he squeezed her hand.

"Sheldon, don't blame yourself. I should have communicated, told you what was wrong. I'm sorry too" Amy smiled up at him "I won't say I regret our break up, I think it may have improved and strengthened our relationship. We still have a lot to talk about but Sheldon…"

Amy looked up into his blue eyes which were searching her face, analysing it, willing her to continue talking.

"Could I alter the paradigm of our relationship?" Amy squeaked.

Her question was answered when Sheldon's arms wrapped around and pressed to her back, pulling her closer to him and his lips met hers. Amy reached behind his neck and drew him into her, making their lips press harder together.

They were lost in the heated moment until they heard a small cough and broke apart. The librarian looked over her glasses at them with raised eyebrows.

xxxxxxx

"Shelly bean! There you are! We'd been wondering where you'd got to" Mary Cooper beamed as she saw Sheldon stroll through the front door, towing Amy behind him.

She went to hug him. Unsurprisingly, he refused to let go of Amy's hand and only returned the embrace with one arm.

"How's Meemaw?" Sheldon asked after they separated.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Mary smiled and stepped back, revealing Sheldon's grandmother who was sat at the table.

"Meemaw!" Sheldon ran to hug her.

"Hello Moonpie" Meemaw stood and stretched her arms around her grandson who towered above her.

Sheldon let go and beckoned to Amy "Meemaw this is Amy, she's my girlfriend and…"

"Alright" Mary cut him off, knowing how long Sheldon could talk about Amy for, "Meemaw needs some rest. Why don't you two make us a round of tea?"

She watched the couple leave "Did you ever think you'd live long enough to see Shelly fall in love?"

"Mary! That is an insult to both my age and your son" Meemaw retorted sassily "For your information I always knew that boy had a huge heart…" She smiled as she heard giggles from the kitchen.

"He just needed the right girl to coax it out of him"

 _ **Thank you for reading and reviewing!**_


End file.
